secret chapter: child of no life and death
by Meron Hibiki
Summary: In All god's village, a secret that even the ghost are affraid of is unleashed.Mio, Mayu and friends and Sae too! join forces in order to save the village.but whar can the camera do when the enemy is a living girl..?
1. secret darkness

**PROLOUGE **

After retrieving her Camera Obscura, and put an end to Chitose's crying, Mio finally get to reunite with her sister..

"Mio... Mio... I don't know... ...what's happening to me... But, no matter what happens, I'll forgive you...

"Mayu..".

"Don't leave me..."

"Of course, I won't leave you behind! I kept looking for you! Now, let's get out of here..."

Mayu leaned on her sister's shoulder and they went out.

On the roof of the Tachibana house, a priest was watching them. He rose his arm, getting ready for attack on the weakened Mayu. But..

"Hey, look at this!" mayu pointed toward a little scroll lying beneath the staircase.

Mio opened it up and they both try to read it..

"Its.. in English!! I can't read this!!!" mio almost ripped it in frustration, butt then Mayu put her hand on her shoulder.

"that's ok, I can read some of it.. it says something about martial art's tournament with kittens and marshmallows."

"you don't get any of it either do you?"

"I-I-I just wanted to make you feel better. That's the least I can do here.."

"oh Mayu.."

They hugged, and then went on..

The priest above them glared at the scroll with awe. Behind him, Sae appeared and he was shocked.

"Prepare the countermeasures. its…happening.." her insane smile was absent.

Meanwhile.. in the entrance to the village, uncle Kei Amakura rush with a smile.

"I did it! I'm gonna be the 1st male hero in fatal frame! Just you wait Mio and Mayu, I'll save you!!" he ran down the hill, and tripped over a rock..

**Chapter 1: secret darkness**

Our heroines walked toward the big tree. But then Mio stopped.

"Mio, what's wrong? Lets get outta here!"

"I.. I just want to say goodbye to some guy, in case the passage will open.."

"some.. guy?" Mayu was shocked, "and you didn't tell me about him?!"

"umm.. well.." she blushed, and took her sister to see Itsuki.

"Yae.. the ceremony.."

"Stop with this Yae stuff already!.. Itsuki, I want you to meet my sister.."

"huh?"

Mio turned her face and saw Mayu hide and blushing.

A tear came out on Itsuki's forehead

"Sae? Why are you.." Itsuki try to reach her but then her eyes change.

"Don't come near me! I wanna get out of here!"

"Mayu? Are you nuts? He's helping us. and he's a hunk!"

"I don't care.. there's. there's..."

Itsuki then walk back and look at the scroll that Mio found.

"Hey that scroll.. it looks familiar."

"really? We can't read it. maybe you can figure it out".

She handed the scroll to him, and they hands met.

"umm.." the said together.

"I want to believe that he really cares for me.." Mio thought to herself while she looked at Itsuki reading the scroll, "..but, for him, only Yae exist.. isn't it?"

Itsuki's face went serious all of a sudden.

"what's it saying?" Mio got worried

"Its…Its.."

Even Mayu showed herself to listen..

"Its..Its in English!"

The twins had fallen on their head..

"Tell us something we don't know!"

"well, it looks different from other scrolls. Also, The painting there looks just like the one on this floor."

"Lemme see!" Mio jumped and asked Mayu to give her a magnifying glass. The painting was blurry but clear enough to understand.

It looked like a big old tree.. with a hole in the middle, just big enough to hold the scroll.

"worth a shot.." Mio put the scroll inside and suddenly the ground shook…

On the well In the Kurosawa Basement , a ladder appeared, leading to a chamber. Kei just happened to pass by.

"Hey..If I get down there I find the camera right? and then I'm gonna kick ghosts ass right?! Awesome!!"

He went down the well and found himself in a tight corridor.

"its so..dark.." he used his flashlight, only to find walls washed with blood.

"freaky.."

He walked straight into a great cave hall. Demon tags, filthy with old stains of blood, were scattered all over. The rocks and boulders were painted in black and only a few candles made the place visible.

In the middle of the cave rested a coffin covered with all sorts of herbs.

"wha-- these are used in ancient sleeping medicines. why would they put that on a grave?"

A crack sound was heard.

"unless.." he's face turned white.

The coffin had begun to move, and a creepy sound came behind him. He turned around to look but it was too late…

"Itsuki, what just happened"? Mio was puzzled.

"A ladder..Kurosawa..Well.."

"why are you mumbling?"

"I—I had a flashback. It's as if I remembered something I want to forget."

"what do you see?"

"It's.. my grandpa..he's..dead.." he lowered his head..

"What happened to him?"

"He—" Istuki's eyes looked so sad.

"Tell me..you can trust me too you know.."

"Its non of your on concern now Yae! Help Sae and leave this viilage!" he lowered his head as he shouted that.

Mayu looked at her shocked sister.

"I'm.. not your coward Yae..!" a tear came down her cheek "Its Mio! Amakura Mio!"

She held Mayu's hand and turned to the door.

"and I'll never leave my sister behind.."

SLAM

The door was shut on Itsuki's face.

"Itsuki no baka.." Mio cried on Mayu's shoulder.

"Mio.. don't cry.." she actually felt good, being the supporting one for a change. "there's a cheese cake on the saving point. It'll make you feel better. The milk is so old it tastes like chocolate."

"mm..yeah.. but we better hurry down the Kurosawa house. He said something about it.."

So they went there, and came down to the same bloody corridor. Mio walked first..Mayu clanged to her hand.

"Mayu, do I look like Chihiro's mother to you?"

"sorry, its so scary..I can feel something unusual here."

"Hey! There's a notebook here! Perhaps this will help us?"

burger diary 1

What is this hell hole anyway?

Man I'm so hungry..! Its so dark here.. I don't know what I'll do. I may even bite my fingers thinking they're bread sticks..

This is insane.. didn't they have can food back then?!

Food..must find.. fast

end of diary

"Mio, Is that who I think it is?"

"No doubt, uncle Kei had been here here, but when?"

flash

A ghost appeared before them, warning them: "get out!"

Mayu screamed and held Mio's hand tighter, sharing her vision with her: young girl in kimono was sitting in cell, crying out loud. The guardians hit her with a hard stick .

"silence! Don't disturb the ritual!" the priest shouted, but she kept screaming and they kept hitting there.

"stop it!!" a little boy was crying to them, "why can't you just hold her mouth with something?!"

"one must not touch a living being before the ritual.. no contact at all!" the priests hit the little boy away with a stick, chasing him out.

The girl stopped crying.. and an evil smile was put on her face..

At that the vision ended.

"that little boy. didn't he look just like Itsuki?" Mio realized it..

"GET OUT NOW!!" the ghost priest raged and tried to hit them, but Mio sprang into action.

SNAP

"wow you're really quick sis"

"gee thanks. Lets go on before he bugs us again."

But she couldn't be more wrong.

when they arrived at the great hall, not less then one hundred priest stood in a circle. In the middle, next to the coffin, a priest with a hole in his stomach was holding something.. and Kei was lying to his feet!(If he had feet).

"Kei!" they both gasped.

The stomachless priest held his wand high, and ordered a massive attack.

All the priests together came at Mio at the same time.

"Mayu, try to hold some of them up!"

"ah?! How!"

"figure it out! I have to concentrate!" Mio took fatal frames one after another, almost finishing all her film. Mayu ran in the hall, escaping the ghosts and luring their attacks.

"Good job Mayu! I didn't know you were in such a good shape!"

"IM RUNNING BECAUSE I'M SCARED!!!!" she screamed in her most squinty voice ever.

The ghost falled one after another, and Mio could now run through the hall and shoot them in all directions.

The atmosphere was full of their screams. Finally, it was over.. but she had only one more shot left..

"Kei.." Mayu walked to her sleeping uncle. Somehow he survived.

"Mayu..are you all right?"

"yes.. are you?!"

"I.. I must have a cheeseburger before I drop dead.."

"He's all right!" Mayu smiled to Mio, But Mio's face were horrified.

"What..?"

The stomachless priest appeared again and held Mayu's arm.

"Leave her!" Mio found his fatal frame and shot him with a crush lens, but it didn't work! The whole in the stomach moved to the vital spot and negate the attack!

"Say your farewell" Stomachless prepared his wand..

But.. in that last picture Mio took she saw something weird.. the coffin behind the ghost was open...


	2. meetings

**Chapter 2: Meetings **

Stomachless was about to hit the girls with all his might

"You scumm!" Kei pulled himself together and tried to pull Mayu back, but then he fell to the ground like a broken puppet.

"The pain..This pain.." a whisper filled the air.

"No.. We must hurry!" stomachless called up more priests to come,

"something's happening to Kei!" Mayu almost crushed Mio's arm in panic.

"Mayu, let's step back.. its getting worse!"

The lid of the grave opened and hit the ground. A leg reached out. It was pale as the moon, but it wasn't a ghost. A girl body arose, dresses in a kimono with many robes attached to it. Her hair was shaped and colored as snow,. and her lips were twisted. The eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"Go back to your sleep!" stomachless ordered her.

"What happened to everybody?" she whispered.

"Its all over.. you'd be better asleep.."

"Their all dead aren't they? Itsuki too.. WHY?!.."she cried.

"Isabelle- chan.." he put a hand on her shoulder, while another priest mixed a sleeping potion out of the herbs. But Isabelle pulled away suddenly, and had removed her blindfold. Her eyes remained shut.

The priests tensed up, and Stomachless looked at Mio and Mayu.

"Get out, while you still can.. you're our only hope.."

Mio felt panicked herself, and dragged Mayu to the passage.

"It's all over.. you said it yourself.. there is no hope left!"Isabelle opened her eyes. And all the candles went off.

Mio didn't had the time to look back, but she could hear the screams. .

Only when they escaped the Kurosawa house did she has the time to think things over.

"Uncle Kei.. why did he.." Mio almost cried again, but then, a familiar voice was heard.

"He's not really dead yet."

The twins looked up and saw Sae standing on the bridge between the houses.

"So.. you know what just happened down there?"

"Yes. This means our promise has to wait Yae…"

"ooof! I had it with this Yae stuff!!!"

"..anyway, You must hide somewhere safe until its over."

"We can't! Our uncle is in there!"

"You know, you really are pain in the ass for someone who suppose to kill me."

"I'm a pain?! what about that stupid laugh of yours?! I.."

"Hey! Its not stupid! Itsuki even told me that my laugh can even sooth babies to sleep."

"ya right.. more like slaughter them."

"No It doesn't!!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!!"

(A tear appears on Mayu's forehead).

"OK! So why won't we just go to Itsuki and ask him!" Mio got red from anger.

"why not really?!"

So.. the three went to the same ol' shack where Itsuki looked more troubled than ever. He didn't even call her Yae.

"Itsuki.. I'm sorry about the thing I said earlier.. I." Mio then noticed Itsuki is shaking:"Itsuki? what's wrong?" she got close to him.

"My grandpa. .his presence in the village had vanished."

"What's happening?."

"It doesn't concern you Yae.. you must find Sae and leave!"

"You idiot! Sae's right here---"

Mio lookes to her side and they both were missing.

Sae went to the back of the cellar and removed a sheet whom Mayu and Sae hide behind.

"What is it with you?!"

"I'm so embarrassed" Sae whispered.

"I can't believe this..and Mayu, aren't you over it yet?"

Mayu nodded blushing and got up.

"So..what is it?" Mio was persistent.

"Why can't you understand?!" Itsuki got mad for the first time, "I'm not ready to let you go the same path I've been through! Get out!"

Suddenly. A hoard of screams was heard from a house far away.

"It's too late.." Sae stood up.

"Those screams, from who they come?" Mayu asked frightened.

"They are the village priests."

"But.. they are all ghosts," Mio tried to understand, "Why are they so horrified? That Isabelle girl did look creepy but There's no need to—"

"She's not an ordinary girl.. or human when you think about it." Itsuki interrupted.

"You know her?" Mio remembered the vision from before.

"Yes. She was a dear childhood friend, perhaps my best after Ryozo-san.

"Even I know that story..And I was only 3 years old back then." Sae rose and stood before them.

Itsuki was very confused when he saw "two Saes"

"now you get it?" Mio glared at him.

"I can't believe this… You were a triplet all this time!!"

Even Sae couldn't help but fall halfway to the ground..

"Any way.. I think it will be better If I tell the story than past boy over here." Sae expressed her artistic storytelling with hand shadow theater.

A shadow of a girl and a man appeared on screen.

"Long ago, The rumbled out loud. It was different from usual, and the only solution seemed to be a Kusabi

At that time, an English man and his child came to research our providence. He was perfect. But the child had to be kept busy, so they let her play with Itsuki." Itsuki shaped shadow appeared.

"Hey Isabelle, Lets play and be best friends!"

"oh Itsuki, Its so fun! So difference from the games at home!"

"hahah"

"Itsuki kun, will we be best friend together?"

"of course, that is, until I'll get marry. And then I'll have to give all of me for my beautiful wife Sae."

"Oh I understand, I'm sure she'll be much better wife than me.."

"you ccan bet on..it..ha..hahaha…" Sae let her crazy laugh out. ."hahahahahaahaaahaaaaaaaahaaaahahahahaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

"Sae I thought we already told you about that laugh!" Mio put her hands on her ears.

"Thanks for reminding me! Hey Itsuki, you told me my laugh was pretty, remember?"

"oh.. so it was a laugh? I thought it was impression of Godzilla.. hehe.."

Sae got depressed and kept quiet.

"Itsuki can you finish that story?"

"Yeah, but Its still clouded. Isabelle was really smart and had high sixth sense. she knew something bad is going to happen to her father. And in the day of the cutting ritual She asked me to help her follow the priests. We did it.. But my grandpa caught us. He threw Isabelle to a cell and hit her while she tried to stop the ceremony with screams…I.. couldn't stop him.."

"don't worry about it now.." Mio patted his shoulder of thin air.

"After that, they took me out. And I've hared many screams. From many people. It was a failed Kusabi.. and everybody believed That day The malice almost broke free. My grandpa stood at the and calmed it with his own life.."

"And the Girl?"

"They told me she died from sorrow after seeing her wounded father. I always believed it wasn't the whole truth, but now I don't know anything.."

"But. It makes no sense! What is this girl, a vampire!?"

"It's worse.."Sae snapped out of her melancholy and turned all dramatic.

"She's not a human, nor a spirit. But She can destroy both.."

"You mean.."

"She doesn't need a Camera to defeat ghosts, or a weapon to kill humans.."


	3. a girl

**Chapter 3: The girl from the other side**

Mio and Mayu trembled with fear. So the ghosts who were screaming outside, were demolished..

Itsuki tried to remember something.

"Let's go on searching, I have many questions for her." He looked determined.

"Don't rush things. we must find a plan. Besides, haven't your soul got stuck here because of what you did..?" Sae asked with a little grim face. The moment she saw Itsuki hanged left deep a hole in her heart. a hole where hope was suppose to be in.

"I was stuck here.. but now I have an unfinished business with Isabelle."

"Mio, what will we do?" Mayu was very stressed.

"I dunno.. maybe we can find some diaries about her. People here sure like to write about themselves. It's like a blog community."

"Let's go to my place, We slept in the same room and I think I know where she—" Itsuki stopped when he saw the three girls blushing.

"We were 6 years old ok?!"

Meanwhile, at Isabelle's tomb, Kei had his own problems.

"Where am I?" he tried to remember. "Maybe this sleeping guy can tell me.. hey you!" he pulled the body on the floor. It wasn't breathing, and worse than that, the body was his own!

"Whaat?!?!" he jumped to the ceiling and noticed he could fly. His ghostly new body was a shock for him.

"It can't be! I'm supposed to be the hero here! How could I die now?!"

He rose to the surface whining about his cruel destiny, and then heard screams.. "Its from upstairs.." He went up to the cell where the Kusabi was kept in.

"Daddy..Daddy.." Isabelle cried inside sell. The books fell from the Library and she flipped all the pages simultaneously. "a camera.. there should be a camera.." she whispered.

Kei tried to approach quietly, but then all the books flied back to the shelves, and the girl turned around.

She glared at him with her dark blue gluey eyes, and closed her fists tight.

"What? You're not affected?"

"You mean, beside of by your creepy look?

"oh.. It's pretty clear why.."

"What?? Nothing's clear her! Who are you anyway?! Where's Mio? Why am I still hungry after I died?!"

"umm.. you're not dead yet. I'm just using your BRIDGE."

"WHAT?!"

"I'll tell you what's going on.. But I want to see the camera first!"

"You mean.. Dr. Aso's camera?"

"Aso…"

"Hey! Mind your language, young lady!"

"He used to be my daddy's friend, but he didn't care to send him to a investigate this village. Surely, he had completed his research by now. That means he finally made it possible to see ghosts. Even you can use it."

"I've never seen that camera, it should have disappeared with the village."

"But it didn't.."

"What do you have to do with it anyway?"

"Don't you miss your daddy and mommy?"

She turned around and looked down.. stopping her crying.

"He told me to be strong.. those were his final words.."

"Isabelle, right?"

"what?" she turned around again.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for this. You've said I'm not completely dead right? So please tell me how to get back! My nieces are in great danger!"

"You're not fun at all.." she walked through him, and turned her head sideway with a grin.

"And if you don't know, I'm the greatest danger here."

"Thy shall not disturb the ritual!!!" a ghostly voice filled the air.

"Yykes!!" Kei clinged to the wall.

"what are you afraid of? You're a spirit."

"oh yeah. Cool!"

Then. Ryokan Kurosawa appeared in his skeleton form.

His hand reached forward but Isabelle's power pushed him back.

"Isabelle-chan, resign now! had the blindfold made you blind to reality as well? This ritual is essential!"

Ryokan shot ghost faces from his wand, and aimed them at the girl.

"You all treat me as if I were a monster..!" she cried, and then made the ghost faces destroy each other.

"You can't change to offence while your wand charm is working, huh?"

"argh.."

"If I were a monster I would devour you in torches. Instead, I'll just get rid of your arm.." she pulled his hand out of place, but then he grew another one.

"You are much more than a monster! You shall not escape the god's punishment!"

"I see.. so you're a remaining.."

"Wait! This is too much! What's happening here?!?!" Kei jumped to the middle of the cell.

"My power can't destroy spirits that are still attached to their physical body.."

"so?? This guy is dead for a long time! Look he's all bones!"

"But he still holds inside him a living part of his brother. After the ritual they become one"

"Do not speak about him!" Ryokan rushed again, and this time she threw him to the roof and flied after him. From up above she could see the entrance to the ritual room.

"Daddy.." She ignored Ryokan and got inside. The ceiling was still covered with roped stained with blood. "Why aren't you here?"

Outside, Kei was looking at Ryokan's dizzy ghost. "Say, haven't you been on that KKK meeting on TV yesterday?" Kei tried to open a conversation.

"I'll put an end to her misery!" with this words Ryokan had vanished.

"I guess nobody wants to talk with good old McKei,,"

In the Rope room, Isabelle had kept searching..

"Daddy.. Daddy..? come out please!"

"Don't lie to yourself child!" Ryokan reappeared behind her and grasped her arms. A crack sound was heard.

"is that it?" she yawned. "you're boring.."

Ryokan snapped back, but a weird white aura has stopped his movement.

"This will keep you busy until someone comes to free you.."

Ryokan tried to brake the shield but it was no use..

"You can't lie to yourself.."

"Be Quiet!" the door was slammed.

To add more drama to it.. a thunder was heard throughout the village, and the rain poured on her white hair. Tears of crimson blood covered her face, and made it all the what to the wet wooden floor.

Kei watched her worrying.

"I must find Mio and Mayu fast.."

Notes: Hi there! This chapter came out quite short.. since I thought the battle against Ryokan suited to the end of it. In my head this scene was very dramatic and scary, and I hope I've passed that feeling.. I know my English is not so good. So I'm open for suggestions. Reviews will also be appreciated )


	4. connecting pieces

In the Tachibana house, Itsuki was staring at everything with a nostalgic smile, while the other looked for clues.

I found you mother's diary:" Mio opened it.

"Dear Diary, Today Itsuki got me very worried. Although he's already 5 years old, he still marks the all house with his.."

"THAT'S IRRELEVANT!!" Itsuki flipped the page for her.

"ok.. so there it is:

Dear Diary,

The new girl Isabelle had brought nothing but happiness to my family. Except for me . I must confess, at first I feared a relationship with a foreign girl will make Itsuki too soft in case he'll have to go through the ritual, but it seems their friendship is making him stronger. I saw them playing together with Ryozo. And Itsuki learned responsibility when they played as what she calls Dragon and knight, who must protect her. Mutsuki is a little jealous, but he's growing to liking her too. So why do I have this feeling that there's something horribly wrong with her? Every time I see her I get Goosebumps. And when I speak to her it doesn't feel like I'm talking to a child, but to a calculated demon. Am I going mad? I"ll have to wait. The cutting ritual is just a few days ahead."

"Your mom had some sixth sense , ha?" Sae remarked.

"Too much. She could see the evil side in the purest soul. And Isabelle was really pure.. I can't imagine her as a demon."

"And me?" Sae opened her eyes..

"well..um.."

"With that face its not so hard to guess"Mio smirked.

"Why you…."Sae gripped Mio's neck.

"Wait! Don't fight now!" Mayu panicked.

"She's right.. we have to get more clues." Itsuki pulled Sae back.

"But—But—"

"No buts! Lets find more diaries."

"peeking into other's diaries? What kind of a sissy are you?!" a familiar voice made them turn around.

"Uncle Kei!!!" the twins gasped when they saw him standing next to a drawer.

"Hi nieces!"

Kei explained everything that happened to him, and then sighed.

"I still don't know what's that BRIDGE she was talking about. and why she said I'm not dead.."

"Hey! Sae said something like that before." Mayu jumped.

"Ya. You're more like in a deep coma." Sae yawned.

"In a coma ,the spirit watch the body…"

"That's why I said like.. and HEY! I remember something!!"

"huh? What?" everybody asked together.

"I made a film about it for school! And I got an A!! follow me! Mwahahahaha!!!"

"What's with the crazy laugh?" Kei whispered to Mio.

"Don't ask..."

In the screening room, Sae put an old film reel inside and play. Mayu made popcorn for Mio and herself.. and Kei was jealous he couldn't eat it. Itsuki took his seat and the feature begun.

On the screen there were painting who looked like drawings from kinder garden, where as a way too enthusiastic girl's voice narrated the film:

"Konichiwa!! This is my first film! The subject's kinda boring so I tries to put some LIFE into it..hahahahaaaa!!!" seems like her laugh didn't change much. "First, lets discuss the soul.. Our soul was given to us by the gods and is connected to them in all sort of ways, through the many paths of the spirit."

The screen showed pictures of the gods colored by crayons.

"However.. Yay I've used a cool word!, oops I though out loud,, However, each human soul has a special system called the BRIDGE. They call it like that 'cause its not only paste the body and the spirit, its also transporting needs and energy of each side to another, Yae, will you care to be my model?"

"um well… OK"

"Good!!!"

Yae was posing with her Kimono, while a table with some onigiri was put beside her .

"This ia an experiment to test that BRIDGE: as you can see, Yae's physical body wants some of that delicious onigiri.."

"yumm.." Yae reached her hand to the plate.

"Don't touch it !!"

"um..sorry."

" So.. her body also sends to the soul, via the BRIDGE, her feeling of hunger, and the soul respond with the sweet memory of happiness when she last ate that delicates."

"ooooof!!"

"But, the soul also tell the body that if she eats it, our mother will be very angry 'cause she didn't know I took it., the BRIDGE is the tool which provides for this communication. The stronger the bridge is, the health of the body and soul's communication increase."

"Sae.. I can't hold it much longer!!"

"Oh yeah, sometimes the bridge may be over loaded when one side is taking control. It calls for the help of another human will power! Since she's my twin, I can easily connect our bridges in order to send her my message."

Sae concentrate, and after a minute Yae jumps and finish the plate.

"Sae, why didn't it work?"

"I--I wanted them really bad too..!!"

The film reel continued with Sae and Yae trying to make new rice cakes.

"I think we all get it.." Mio yawned.

"That made me drull.." Kei wiped himself up.

"What's all this has to do with uncle Kei?" Mayu whispered.

"That's a good question!" Sae enjoyed her teacher act, "You see.. In order to die, the BRIDGE must be disconnected from one side and then disappear. That man's spirit is loosened, but his body still has a BRIDGE that can connect them back."

"So all I have to do is go to my body and tie myself back?" Kei felt relieved.

"It won't be easy. You see, Isabelle is using the power of your bridge to rebuild her body.. She was only a pile of ash when you got here.."

"now how could a pile of ash do that?!" Mio got nervous.

"Probably, her spirit never left her, even after her body crumbled, " Sae guessed, "She must have used huge amounts of her bridge energy to keep living. She needs more power.."

"..and what could be a better nutrition than a village full with bounded souls. I'm so hungry I wish I could also eat ghosts." Kei gave Sae some drooling stare.

"Stop creeping me out!" Sae kicked him.

"How can we stop her then?" Mio caught everyone's attention, and they all remained silent, thinking. But it didn't last long. The ground was shaking, and a hoard of ghosts ran panicking through the room. The gang took the hint and also tries to make an escape. They ran for the exit of the Kiryu house, but someone blocked the way. Isabelle was walking slowly toward them. The ghost around her were twitching in pain and then evaporated. Mio and Mayu tired to run back but the door was stuck. Mio knew it was a long shot, but she had to try something. She aimed with the camera and took a shot.

Isabelle wasn't hurt by that, but the ghost around her were exorcised, relieved from the pain the girl caused them.

"Hey! Didn't you daddy told you not to steel other people food?" Isabelle got pissed.

"Didn't your dad told you it wasn't nice to steel other's uncle?"

Isabelle lowered her head, laughing a little. Mio felt uneasy with this laughter.

"What do you want anyway?"

"The camera obscura. To think a tomboy like you can actually use it to shoot ghosts.."

"Hey! You.. Shut up!" she blushed.

"..If you can do all this. I'm sure I can use it to meet daddy. Give it to me." She stretched her hand demandingly.

"and what will happen to uncle Kei?"

"He'll stay here and play with all the other ghosts. Now give me! Give me!"

"I can't.." Mio cried with mixed emotions, "I know you must suffer, but I can't let you use my uncle like this!"

"Then I'll have to make you give up!" her eyes glowed with shimmering red light, and her gaze fixed on Mio. The latter choked and put her hands on her neck in agony of pain. "No!!" Mayu cried out loud, and then suddenly Mio was free of the strange strangling. Isabelle was quite shocked. She never felt such difficulty while absorbing other human's bridge energy. It couldn't have been just will power alone, that she knew for sure.

"I don't know what kind of power you have," Isabelle looked irritated, "But I want this camera! I need it!" she yelled while jumping at Mio. Mio dodged just in time, and a long deep crack appeared on the wall. Horrified Mio gasped, and picked up instinctively a spikey statue from the floor.

"a tomboy to the end.." Isabelle laughed.

"shut up.." Mio tried to focus, but her legs shivered. Isabelle run to her again, this time she saw it. Isabelle wast using any weapon. She used her on nails. Those were not long, but somehow they were razor sharp.

Fortunately, Isabelle was slow, so Mio could block her. but her trembling was getting stronger. She couldn't find the courage to hit a little girl. Mayu snapped out of her shock, and saw her desperate sister. She ran behind Isabelle and grabbed her hands.

Isabelle tried to use her mystic powers again, but she couldn't use them on the twins.

"good work Mayu, hold on to her and I..I.."

"will you kill me?" the girl grinned with her twisted mouth.

"No, I won't have to." Mio said surely.

"pardon me?" Isabelle was shocked.

"I know its hard for you. But your father, Itsuki and all the others have died long time ago. I guess your father was a kusabi, that means he's stuck on the other side. As far as I can tell, this camera works with THIS world. So.. I'm sorry, just.."

Her speech was cut by Isabelle's childish laughter.

"what..?"

"I don't need the camera to see my father. he needs it to see me.."


End file.
